


【鼬佐】痛觉残留

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 向导鼬x哨兵佐助，是《救济措施》（止佐+鼬佐）的后续，不过不看前文也行





	【鼬佐】痛觉残留

果然还是有点在意。  
皎洁的月光把树影投在窗前，宇智波鼬定定地望着玻璃上醒目的黑影，确认自己失眠了。  
作为一个向导，这实在是值得进行自我反省的事。  
但鼬此刻没有这个心思，他将目光从那片模糊的影子上移开，看向自己怀中的人。少年在他怀里睡得安稳，略长的鬓发落在唇边，随着呼吸轻微地晃动。鼬伸手把那缕头发拨开，手指在柔软的脸颊上停留了一瞬。  
这已经是他们同床的第二个月了。  
他们自小作息时间相近，也对彼此的习惯早已熟稔，也因如此，这一恢复儿时亲密的举动其实并没有给兄弟俩带来什么实质性的烦恼。  
只是他担心佐助。  
那次意外之后，鼬仔细检查了佐助的精神空间。和在精神图景中见到的青年说的一样，错乱的记忆已经被全部删除，精神屏障也通过他和止水的帮助得以恢复。按理说，过了结合热，佐助应该就能恢复正常。  
然而，在那之后的当天夜里，他的房门被敲响了。  
鼬带着疑惑打开门，少年站在他的面前，手指局促地捏着睡衣下摆，黑麓麓的眼睛透着一丝恳求的意味。他心下皱了皱眉，感到哨兵的精神在剧烈地波动。  
“怎么了，佐助？这么晚还没睡。”  
“哥哥，我——”少年张了张嘴，眼神飘忽着下移，鼬见状走近一步先将人带进屋里，一同坐在床上。  
“……我今晚能和你一起睡吗？”  
“好啊。我们也很久没一起睡了。”  
白天才发生过那样的事，又在此刻说出状似撒娇的请求，显然耗尽了少年的羞耻心。感受着对方不断波动的精神线，鼬在一口答应的同时拉过他，按摩太阳穴的力度和安抚的信息让怀中的人舒服地缓缓吐出一口气。  
安抚着对方的同时，鼬再次谨慎地检查了佐助的精神世界，没有任何问题，也不见残存的记忆碎片。他蹙眉，手下动作不停，输送的信息中稍微加入了点催眠的暗示，卸下防备的哨兵全盘接收，很快在他的影响下陷入了深眠。  
应该是还没从精神被深度入侵的余波中缓过来，鼬给弟弟盖好被子，猜想着可能的原因。再加上，这次意外之后，他和佐助的精神链接断了，大概这也让佐助感到了不适应。但是借着这次机会，也许正好……  
他看向身边的人。  
睡得酣甜的少年快要十七岁，距初次觉醒已经过了五年，正是哨兵该进行独立训练的年纪。单薄的身形在生长、抽长，昔日柔软的脸颊也日渐生出分明的轮廓——上面还残留着白天的意外留下的伤痕。  
很多年前兄弟俩就各自分房间睡了，这时再次靠得那么近，鼬突然生出一股熟悉又陌生的感觉。他们天天都能见面，他却似乎有太久未曾仔细端详过对方了。佐助的脸颊什么时候从小时候的圆鼓鼓变得棱角分明的？眼型又是怎么从又圆又大变得细长锋利的？年长的宇智波蓦地泛起一阵说不出的心酸，少年近在咫尺的呼吸好像海浪一样轻柔地抚过他的心尖，留下一片潮湿咸涩的盐迹。  
于是他没提重建精神链接的事，也没拒绝佐助每晚同睡的请求。

但鼬有点没想到，已经过了一个月，佐助还是每晚睡前都会到他的房间里来。  
刚开始的几天少年还会感到不好意思，磨蹭到很晚才带着不安走到哥哥的门前。然而过了一阵，他就把这当成了家常便饭，好像真的回到了幼年时光，将不自在远远地抛在脑后，早早便洗漱好，靠在鼬的床上看起书。作为兄长的人则在一旁盯着自己手里的文件，背脊坐得有些僵直，心里五味陈杂。  
倒不是说增进关系不好……面前的少年睡相恬静，在他面前仍是幼时一般柔软乖顺的样子。借着月光，鼬心情复杂地对着弟弟的脸庞犯愁，几不可闻地叹了口气。  
这让他怎么放手看他成长。  
真的应该拒绝了，得找时间好好跟佐助谈一谈。  
他这么想着，合上眼帘。佐助发出模糊的呓语，睡梦中往他的怀里挤了两下。温热而充满活力的少年的身体靠过来，鼬有一瞬间的僵硬，又伸出手将他搂进怀里。

“哥哥，”刚躺下，佐助便靠了过来，拉住他的手臂蹭了蹭。  
第四十六天，鼬有点无奈地想，他今天还是没有找到机会和佐助好好谈谈，也没能在对方带着一身沐浴露的味道坐在他床上时说出那句拒绝。  
鼬耐心地等他的下文，但少年好像就是随便喊喊，又小声地念了句“哥哥”，一脸满足地倚着他的手臂，闭上眼睛。  
湿热潮湿的呼吸洒在他的小臂内侧，鼬感觉自己的精神线异常地跳动了一下。他在黑暗里皱了皱眉，沉默地看着眼前的人。  
“佐助，”他踌躇不定地——还是在对方睡着前开了口，“你最近还好吗？”  
他们都知道这不是一个问题。作为向导和他的哥哥，鼬比佐助更了解他自己的精神状态。  
“我没事，哥哥，”过了好一会儿，少年才小声地回答他，眼睫低垂，“只是觉得待在你身边很安心。”  
果然。鼬心下叹了一口气。还是养成了他对向导的依赖。  
伸手摸了摸少年的头发，未干的水汽和洗发露薰衣草的气味弥散在指间，鼬稳了稳心神，语气坚定又温和，就像他无数次疏导其他哨兵一样——  
“佐助，你要学会克服恐惧，不能总是依赖向导，”怀里的人抬起头，好像要反驳什么，鼬却不慌不忙地抢在他前面，继续道，“我想，以你的性子，也不愿意总是受制于人，对吗？”  
衣袖突然被拉紧，少年瞳孔黑亮地看着他，鼬控制住自己，没有释放安抚的信息。哨兵的精神线猛烈波动了两下，又泄气一般地平静了下去。  
“没有……”少年声音怏怏的，眉端微微蹙起，“我只是，对哥哥这样而已。”  
“是那次记忆错乱的影响吗？”  
佐助在他怀里僵硬了一下，继而又猛地摇了摇头。  
“不，”少年用一副确信无疑的神情看着他的兄长，“那些记忆我一点都想不起来了。”  
“我只是觉得——”他眼神游移，似乎在寻找合适的词语，“离开哥哥，是一件……很难以忍受的事。”  
鼬沉默了半晌，最终还是在无言中揉了揉他支楞着的头发，缓慢地将安抚和催眠的信息放出。

那晚之后，佐助突然睡回了自己的房间。鼬收拾好自己莫名失落的情绪，重新适应着只有一个人温度的床褥。

近期的任务完成得十分顺利，鼬回家时还不到饭点。进了厨房，正看到今日当厨的少年刚将一把芹菜按在池中搓洗。  
鼬脱下外套，系上围裙准备过去帮忙。经过弟弟身边时余光瞄到对方围裙的绳结松松垮垮，向导的强迫症轻微的发作了一下，伸出手拉过那两条棉质的绳子，仔仔细细地重新系好。  
虽然没有特意放出触角感应，但还是敏锐地捕捉到了少年精神线的颤动，鼬默不作声地挑了挑眉。

佐助今天太反常了。  
鼬将最后一口汤咽下，收拾着碗筷，不动声色地观察对面仍在用餐的人。  
整个晚饭的过程中，年轻的哨兵都一副心不在焉的样子，明显在犹豫什么事。此刻他正咬着筷子盯着已经空了的饭碗，无辜的木筷被咬出极浅的牙印。  
鼬轻咳一声，“佐助，汤要凉了。”  
少年的精神线和身体同时猛地抖了一下，深吸一口气，才像是下了决心一样狠狠闭了闭眼，端起汤碗一饮而尽。仔细一看，耳朵都红了，大有喝了这碗青菜豆腐汤就要借酒耍疯的意思。  
鼬默默地把收拾好的碗筷重新推回桌上，等着佐助要向他公布的消息。  
思虑过重的向导在这一刻度秒如年，当他的思想已经随着少年滚动的喉结跑偏到明日晚饭芝士年糕锅的采购单上时，终于听到了木碗磕碰桌子“咚”的一声。  
宇智波鼬立刻以头号向导的顶尖素养收回自己漫无边际的神游，直起了背脊，做出一副全神贯注的姿态。  
“哥哥，”少年还留着些许稚嫩的脸庞少有的摆出了严肃的样子，吐字极慢。鼬顿时觉得自己简直就是明晚那锅芝士年糕里咕噜噜翻腾的年糕，一颗心七上八下。前些日子亲手写的报告书突然闯入了脑海，/以防该现象再次出现，作为监护向导，我将在持续关注的情况下，锻炼佐助支配精神的能力，尽早帮助他完成哨兵的个体独立/  
前半段他无疑是做到了，而后半段……他还没来得及和佐助提。鼬想到那晚之后空了一侧的床铺——佐助是不是已经做到精神独立了？哨兵个体独立的训练无疑需要向导的帮助……那个帮助他的人是谁？佐助会是来向自己宣告什么，这么紧张？  
佐助停顿了一秒，全然不知这一眨眼的时间对他的兄长是怎样的折磨。少年抱着哨兵天赋的专注，目光炯炯地开口。  
“我们重新建立链接吧。”  
和自己预料得正相反，鼬松了口气，心下漫上连自己都解释不清的庆幸。他想起那尚未和对方提出的训练计划，没止住地蹙了蹙眉，准备委婉地拒绝。  
然而看到兄长的反应，年轻的哨兵再次开口，一字一字缓缓地向那锅状似已经平静了的年糕汤里投入大料——  
“我是说，永久链接。”  
即使是鼬这样被视为模范的向导，在自己的弟弟说出这句话时也大脑空白了一瞬。  
“永久链接”这个词惊雷般的在他脑中炸开滚了三圈，鼬懵了半晌，终于找回了自己的舌头。  
“佐助，我以为你——”  
见他说出的第一句话不是拒绝，少年亮起了眼睛，神采奕奕地打断了他，“我已经精神独立了，哥哥！”  
——成功地把鼬刚找回来的思绪又搅乱了。  
“……是谁带你训练的？”  
精神独立的训练，根据哨兵能力和精神特点的不同，难度也不同。若是不够了解哨兵的状况，采用了错误的训练方式，在途中进入精神游离和狂化的例子也有。正因如此，为了避免这些危险情况在佐助身上发生，鼬才花费了大量心思，在制定良久的训练计划上不断添加细节和备案。  
没想到，短短一个多月，佐助竟然瞒着自己，已经完成了。  
时间太短，不免让他想到一些歪门邪道危险至极的训练方式，立刻担忧了起来。  
佐助却显然没想到兄长的重点抓的是这里，愣了一下。  
“啊，是我们社团的老师……这不重要，哥哥，”他的情绪有些激动，精神力外溢，冒出点侵略的信息，鼬在他控场般的气势下绷紧了神经，压抑着自己引线控制的欲望。  
这样的佐助他只见过一次，在他难得有空去旁观的佐助学校的辩论赛上。  
木叶中学顶尖的哨兵和向导在那场辩论上将语言力和精神力发挥到了极致，即使被禁止发出攻击的信息，身为哨兵的佐助在发言时仍散发着将要实体化的侵略性，气场十足地将对方辩手压制下去，整个人耀眼得如同太阳，精神力的存在感高到让人难以直视。  
鼬在自豪的同时，发现他们小队的指导教师坐席上坐着一个熟悉的身影，蛇一般阴冷狡诈的目光在佐助身上游移。  
社团的老师……该不会是指他吧。  
但感到不妥的明显只有尚在思考的鼬。面对着兄长的沉默，少年急哄哄地重复了一遍自己的诉求。  
“——我们建立永久链接吧！”  
鼬的第二个反应是，自家弟弟怕是对永久链接有什么误解。  
于是他清了清嗓子，“佐助，永久链接和我们之前的精神链接不同，它是和伴侣建立的链接——”是非常慎重的，人生的重大决定。  
但他没能把下面的话说出来，因为佐助笃定地点了点头，再次打断了他：“这些我都知道，哥哥。我已经想好了。”  
已经想好了是指……？这种决定也是十天半个月就能随便做下的吗？鼬确信自己的精神开始徘徊在混乱边缘。  
“……和上次的记忆错乱有关吗？”他突然想到那天之后少年蹭进自己被窝的样子。  
果然，佐助点了点头。  
“那一阵子我只是觉得待在哥哥身边安心，”少年认真地说，“没有想过原因。”  
“错乱的记忆早就被消除了。让我每天……跑到你房间去的，是一种感觉。”  
佐助显然不太擅长叙述自己的情感经历，可看到兄长一副严肃的神态，只好忍受着窘迫，断断续续地组织语言。  
鼬安静地聆听着。  
虽然不记得那些错置的记忆是什么，但失去鼬的感觉莫名地在少年心里投下一片阴影。刚开始贴近哥哥，确实是因为那片阴影带来的恐惧尚未散去。然而，过了一阵之后，阴影散去了，他却也习惯了和兄长保持如此的距离。  
直到鼬那晚犹疑地问出口，他才认真去思考，这种习惯到底意味着什么。  
“哥哥，我喜欢你。”  
“不是作为哨兵对向导的依赖。哥哥，我喜欢你，已经喜欢了十六年了。”

兄长的沉默持续着。佐助咬紧牙关，精神线逐渐波动起来。  
“为什么？”  
少年的眼睛变得通红，不知是带着怒意还是委屈。  
“我已经精神独立了，哥哥！我现在说的话，半个字都没有受你的影响！”  
“而且，哥哥已经把我当成向标了不是吗！”  
“……那不一样。”鼬噎了一下，随即下意识地反驳。  
“哪里不一样？我难道不是哥哥最在乎的存在吗？”少年的精神线剧烈跳动，带着侵略性的精神力疯狂溢出。鼬蹙起眉头，看着他向自己走来，抑制住释放干扰信息的本能——那样会伤到哨兵。  
“你看，哥哥，哪怕我们在争吵，你还是会不自觉地关注我的精神状况、照顾我的感受，你甚至没有去注意自己的精神状态。”  
年轻的哨兵咄咄逼人，不知何时现身的鹰型精神体立在他的肩上，张开翅膀，迸发出强烈的精神压迫，轻易地突破了鼬的外层防线，火热凌厉的信息轰地一声在他的精神空间炸开。  
“哥哥……你就承认吧。”少年炙热的吐息跟着侵略的节奏凑了上来，瞳仁黑亮。  
下一刻，他贴着兄长的唇瓣，吻了上去。

要说宇智波鼬躲不开那个吻，是不可能的。  
但他只是任由弟弟的唇瓣挤凑上来，在对方的舌尖伸出来时张开牙关，继而按过少年毛燥燥的后脑，将亲吻加深。  
默许了他将这条界线踩过。  
作为兄长，作为优秀得过分的向导，即使他对自己的弟弟抱有不可见人的心思，也会立即压制下去，将其引入正轨。  
毕竟那时佐助还小，和白纸一样什么都不明白。他有自信做到达成自己的目的，但又不能因为自己的私心去对弟弟加以暗示——这太欺负佐助了。鼬思来想去，其实，多个结局中，即使和佐助只作为兄弟度过一生，也没什么不好。  
他懂得知足，他能够忍受。  
于是，想通了这一点，哪怕他再想要，也能够做到把这份感情推进应有的界限。  
他相信漫长的时间会让自己习惯。  
只是没想到，少年的敏感和勇气超出了他的想象，轻易果敢地就把那条他小心翼翼圈好的界限连着他的心防破开，拉出他深埋到自己都要忘记的秘密。

很早之前，当佐助还是一个尚未觉醒的、软乎乎的小团子的时候，鼬就发现了自己的感情。  
那时他自己也还是个孩子，因为父母的意外，不得不过早地接触向导的工作。作为向导，他的精神感知力也过高了，这既成为了让他名声大噪的武器，也变成了他不为人知的弱点。即使有身为前辈的止水帮助，鼬在那时还是难以做到屏蔽不该感知的信息，这让他的每次任务都如同上刑——然而实战却又是最好的训练方式。  
和哨兵建立永久链接，把对方当成向标，是最有效的、缓解向导感知痛的方式。作为同届中最出色的向导，鼬当然明白这个道理。但且不说鼬那时尚未成年，单说要他丢下佐助去依靠别人，也是做不到的。  
于是他只能咬牙坚持，在过多信息带来的剧烈痛苦中，摸索少得可怜的经验。  
每次任务晚上，他痛得睡不着觉，就轻手轻脚地走进佐助的房间，帮弟弟拉拉被子，理理头发，或者只是坐在旁边看着，听他细微沉稳的呼吸声，那些头脑中尖锐的噪音就会消退很多。  
久而久之，这成了他任务后的习惯。  
数不清的夜晚，鼬默默地守在毫不知情的弟弟身旁，看月光柔和地落在他的身上。小孩的存在凉水一般抚过他的精神世界，把那些杂乱的信息缓缓推开。  
佐助早就是他的向标了。

所以，既然这孩子这么努力，要拉着他把决定埋在时间里的感情重新暴露在日光之下。  
那么，这个吻就再深一点吧。

END.


End file.
